


一个不可能发生的噩梦

by Erechtheion



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Gen, The Great Patriotic War, World War II, the great purge
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erechtheion/pseuds/Erechtheion
Summary: 仓促撤离维亚兹马期间光杆司令罗科索夫斯基中将做了个噩梦





	一个不可能发生的噩梦

**Author's Note:**

> 16年旧文

罗科索夫斯基怎么也不会想到，当他再一次睁开眼的时候，他又回到了那个熟悉的、令人绝望的监狱。在他视线所及之处，这狭小的空间内的一切都是灰蒙蒙的。粗糙的砖头摸上去生疼，远处的栏杆硬生生地矗立在那里，左边是地狱，右边是人间。仅有的一点阳光从斜上方的狭小窗口钻出来，撒在他眼前的一小块空地上。

怎么搞的？第十六集团军的司令员心想。我难道不是早已被释放，在和法西斯战斗吗？

还是说这一切只是一个梦。

他梦到内务人民委员会的官员打开他的牢门，冷漠地对他说，“你可以走了。”然后他被塞上一辆轿车，带去了铁木辛哥元帅的家中。

重新换上少将的制服突然让他很不习惯，就像这久别重逢的阳光一样，有着说不出的别扭。当每日每夜近乎狂想地期盼着他们的时候，这些物事是神圣的。可当他又真正重新拥有的时候，一切感觉又那么陌生。他的身体因为兴奋与不适而忽冷忽热。

他站在客厅等着元帅同志。大难不死，许久不见，铁木辛哥热情地拥抱亲吻了他，像对待他的儿子一样。罗科索夫斯基的心中也洋溢着久违的幸福，即使被扯到的未痊愈的伤口十分疼痛，他也只是笑了笑。

铁木辛哥递给了他一包烟，罗科索夫斯基接了过去，叼在嘴里。缺了十几颗牙的嘴漏风，抽烟都不甚习惯。他低下头，铁木辛哥给他打上火。当他抬头把烟从鼻子里喷出来的时候，就像心里卸了一块大石头，有说不出的畅快感。

“康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇，”铁木辛哥打量他的眼神满怀尊敬，“调查到此为止，您的控诉人全部死于审查中，也缺乏强有力的证据指控您所谓的叛国罪行。”

元帅停了一下，看向罗科索夫斯基脸上那仍旧清晰分明的乌青色的肿块。波兰人咬着烟，眨了眨他那双水灵的蓝色眼睛，“他们根本找不出所谓的证据来。”

“我知道，”铁木辛哥笑了，继续说下去，“部队和党职方面，您共产党员和少将的身份已经恢复，现在归基辅特别军区的总司令员朱可夫大将领导。”

“格奥尔吉·康斯坦丁诺维奇？”罗科索夫斯基的挑起了他那本就高高扬起的右边眉毛。

“是的，”铁木辛哥喷了一口烟，“他以前是你的下级，现在是你的上司。你入狱期间发生了很多，我相信你也有所耳闻。”

“哈拉哈河的英雄……”罗科索夫斯基的视线飘到了很遥远的地方，连声音都听上去有些遥不可及，“那会儿在列宁格勒高级骑兵学校的时候，我就知道他会有今天。果沙，他是我所见过的所有人中最有天赋，最努力的人……”

“是的，”铁木辛哥赞同他的意见，“格奥尔吉·康斯坦丁诺维奇精力旺盛，对待工作怀有饱满的热情，知识渊博，是一位天生的共产党员和指挥员。在军区建设方面他是我不可或缺的左膀右臂，我希望你们能合作愉快。”

“谢谢您，我们会的。”罗科索夫斯基又露出了他那为人所熟悉的矜持的笑容。他站起身来，满怀诚恳地说道，“元帅同志，我十分感激您在我入狱期间所做的一切。我上了两次刑场，两次都没死。没有您的帮忙，我是不可能现在穿着这身军装站在这儿的。”

铁木辛哥起身——他比波兰人还要再高一些，用力地拍了拍罗科索夫斯基的肩膀，“康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇，你该谢谢你自己，如果你签字认了罪，我是怎么也没有办法把你从克列斯特拉出来的。忘了那糟糕而荒谬的一切吧！你的夫人和孩子还在等着你，司机在外面会送你去的。”

幸福来得太突然，罗科索夫斯基高兴地捂住了嘴，激动得话也说不出来。过了好一会儿他才定下神来，洪亮的声音满怀热情地说道，“元帅同志，我真不知道该怎样感谢您，改日我再带着家人来登门道谢。”

“你快去吧！”铁木辛哥摆了摆手，“找时间顺便再把牙补了！”

罗科索夫斯基的胸膛涌上一股酸涩的疼痛，那是来自他尚未痊愈的肋骨，更是来自他的内心深处。每天挨受着生理和心理的双重折磨，他不得不给自己寻找一些精神方面的慰藉，家人、军队还有党是支撑着他活到现在的精神源泉，他坚信总有一天他还会和他的妻子女儿重逢的。

他想到很久以前女儿送给他的那封信，伸手在衣服口袋里摸了一模，还在那儿。用食指一遍遍地在信上摩擦着，仿佛上面还有阿祖莎的气息。这让他想到入狱前不久，在每夜女儿睡觉以前，他的必修课是在阿祖莎的额头上亲一口，和她道晚安。这样的日子是那样遥远，像是他上辈子的事情。就像他上一次和露露的二人世界是什么时候？他不记得了，但记得他吻过的妻子的卷曲的黑发上芳香的味道。

如今回想，那个梦真是苦涩又寒冷。

他回到家的时候，阿祖莎已经比原先高了很多，青春期的小姑娘已经长到了她父亲的胸口，可以踮起脚亲他一口了，他有些诧异，揉了揉女儿亚麻色的长发。

重聚的一家三口坐在地上烤着火。他听着露露讲着他们分别以后的经历，直觉使他感到妻子和女儿刻意隐瞒了一些不想让他担忧的细节，心中流淌起一股苦涩的暖流。他结实有力的臂膀把他的妻子搂在怀里，女儿顺势趴在他的背上。家人给予的温度比烤火还温暖。

当女儿眨着好奇的双眼问他在监狱里经历了什么时，又看到妻子温柔又忧伤的眼神，一瞬间他感到难以启齿。他用舌头舔了一圈嘴唇，故作轻松地说道，“这已经不重要了，重要的是我们一家三口又在一起了。”就像他的妻女不愿意全盘托出她们身上发生的故事，他更不忍心让她们知道在他身上发生的一切，这是没有必要的，就像铁木辛哥元帅所说的，忘了那一切吧。

他还有机会忘了那一切吗？罗科索夫斯基苦笑着，挪到另一边坐下。梦里他无罪释放，现实是他还在监狱中饱受折磨。梦是如此真实而甜蜜，甚至让他短暂地脱离精神方面的苦楚。这一切看来是多么可笑，康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇，你怎么成了一个爱做梦的人了？梦里生活的一切回到了正轨，一切看上去是那么美好，那么不真实，他竟然是如此相信，差点再也无法摆脱梦境。他用力地责备着自己，把头埋了起来，眼泪顺着他的脸颊滚了下来。

康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇，你竟然还做梦和德国人打仗？还升到了中将？

真是痴心妄想，他咬着嘴唇。

“罗科索夫斯基！”狱卒的声音把他从自责中拉了出来。

***

第十六集团军的参谋长马利宁打开副驾驶的门，叫了司令员半天，可司令员还是没有醒过来。

一旁的炮兵主任卡扎科夫和他对视一眼，顶了顶参谋长的肩膀，“司令员哭了。”

“该死。”马利宁咬牙说道，“准是梦到了在监狱里的事情了。”

他一把钻进汽车里，“对不住了，康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇。”猛地抓着中将同志的衣领摇着。

罗科索夫斯基终于醒了过来，难以置信地扫视了一圈他的周围。他靠在汽车里，夜是深的，风是冷的，大衣的领章上上纹着三颗黄澄澄的五角星。一旁，马利宁和卡扎科夫注视着他。

“米哈伊尔·谢尔盖耶维奇，现在是什么时候？”他快速抹去眼角的泪水，用冷静的声音问道。

“1941年，将军同志。伏罗希洛夫元帅的命令，”马利宁从大衣口袋里拿出一个信件，“元帅同志命令您即刻前往西方面军司令部接受调查，飞机在前面等着您。”


End file.
